Say My Name Again
by neverwanted2dance
Summary: "You can help me with MY work." "Yeah right. I don't want to help, that's not entertaining!" "Well you want to do something don't you?" "Yeah but not that!" "Then what do you want to do?" Masky x Ticci-Toby one-shot haha I'm bad at summaries bye


**Author's note! This is a Masky and Ticci Toby one-shot. Masky belongs to Marble Hornets and Toby belongs to Kastoway\\. Yes, it is _explicit. _PWP.**

* * *

"Masky."

Masky didn't look up, he just resumed to lean against the kitchen counter and sip at his coffee, his mask pushed up just a little over his lips to drink.

The boy calling his name smirked underneath his mouth guard and made it his goal to annoy the older man.

"Masky, Masky, Masky." Toby chanted. "I know you can hear me dammit." He declared as he walked over to his fellow proxy.

_Just ignore him_, Masky thought to himself and sighed, turning his back on the shorter proxy, still sipping away at his coffee. He just wasn't in the mood.

Toby pouted at this sudden cold action and continued to press. "Masky!" he purposely whined childishly and tugged on Masky's arm. "Come on, you're no fun." he stuttered.

Masky just grunted and walked over to the sink to wash his now empty cup, Toby still hugging and clinging to his arm.

"For the love of God, Toby..." Masky said quietly as he slipped his mask back over his mouth. Toby just giggled and started to snuggle himself into Masky's arm, rubbing and squishing his cheek against it, or at least, as much as he could due to his mouth guard covering half of his pale face.

"Masky, Masky, Masky." he continued in his stuttering voice. Although his right arm was being held hostage by the younger boy, the older proxy attempted to try and wash his cup in the sink with his left arm. It was difficult with one hand, but he managed.

After he did so, he tried shaking Toby off his arm. "Toby quit it, I'm not playing around." he warned. He was stressed and neck deep in paperwork. Fooling around with Toby will just slow him down. Oh temptations.

"Make me," Toby said cockily. What an asshole. Masky growled irritably, "I'm serious, okay? I have a ton of work to do. Get off." Toby shook his head and hugged Masky's arm tighter. Masky just sighed and raked his fingers through his already messy hair.

"Honestly..." Masky sighed again then chuckled lightly, giving in. He looked down at Toby who smiled up at him under his mouth guard. "Alright, fine. You have my full attention. What do you want?" Masky asked.

"I'm bored, there's nothing to do. Boss man is out running errands, I think. He didn't leave me any work so I don't know what to do!" Toby complained and twitched regularly.

"You can help me with MY work." Masky suggested. Toby scoffed.

"Yeah right. I don't want to help, that's not entertaining!"

"Well you want to do something don't you?"

"Yeah but not that!"

"Then what do you want to do?"

At this Toby grinned and pulled his mouth guard down, then pushed Masky's mask over his lips and stole a quick peck, bouncing on his toes to get to his mouth. Masky blinked in surprise and looked down at the shorter male who laughed lightly. He tilted his head to the side.

"You're so weird." Masky commented then leaned down to Toby's level and kissed him again. Toby sighed contently as he wrapped his skinny arms up and around Masky's neck, enjoying every moment of this precious kiss. He felt his cheeks heat up in the most pleasant way.

They never really liked to act all lovey-dovey, especially around the Operator or the 'others'. They feared that it would cause mayhem and a lot of teasing. But when Toby and Masky were alone like this, they could express themselves to one another. This little secret has not been going on for that long, so no one really suspected anything. Yet.

After they broke the kiss to breathe, Toby rested his head on Masky's chest and drew circles with his finger around Masky's broad shoulder.

"I wasn't joking when I said that I was bored." Toby whined.

"Way to ruin the moment." Masky said sarcastically. "And I gave up my work just for you."

Toby lightly punched at his partner's chest. "Shut up, you're always so mean to me." Toby pretended to sound hurt. Masky sighed and rubbed his hands up and down Toby's back. He bent down again to the younger proxy's level and blew hot air at his ear. Toby shivered in delight.

"Let me make it up to you," Masky breathed and watched as his lover squirm in his grasp. He bent down to Toby's neck and nibbled at it lightly, sending anticipating shivers down Toby's spine.

"Masky..." Toby purred and gripped onto Masky's jacket with his glove-covered fingers.

"Meet me upstairs." Masky said quietly and backed away from his lover, then disappeared into the hallway. Toby chuckled and quickly snuck up the staircase after Masky's own footsteps became faint. He didn't want to get caught. After Toby ran down the hallway of the second floor, he came to a stop in front of Masky's door. Before he opened it he looked both ways down the hallway to make sure no one was watching, and then hurriedly slipped into the room.

Closing the door behind his back, he peered around the dark room and called out in a whisper, "Masky?" Before he could do anything else a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist that made him squeal, then giggle uncontrollably. Masky chuckled and resumed to bite and nibble at the shorter man's neck, making sure he left soft, purple bruises.

Toby grunted and craned his neck a little farther, giving Masky more clear skin to mark. Masky rubbed and stroked all over Toby's chest and stomach, then helped him out of his hoodie, pulling it over his head. Toby felt the blush creep up to his face again.

Suddenly Masky had pushed Toby on to his unmade bed and pinned him down, nearly ripping off his turtleneck top as fast as possible. Toby gasped at the sudden roughness and felt the cold air of the room touch his heated body. Masky lifted his mask up all the way so that it rested on the top of his head and quickly bent down to lick all over Toby's chest and stomach. Toby let out a pleased moan and took off his orange goggles, tossing them into the darkness of the room.

"Masky, please..." he panted and stuttered, gripping lightly at the other proxy's dark, almost black hair in desperation. Masky continued to nibble and lick around his boyfriend's upper body, harshly tugging his pants down in the process.

"Be patient, love. I'm getting there." Masky growled as he quickly undressed the panting boy beneath him. Fully exposed, Toby felt his face get hotter and tugged at Masky's hair again. He spread his legs and pulled Masky's face to his own, kissing him passionately. Masky grunted and took off his own clothes, leaving him in his black boxers that were tented.

"Turn around, Toby." Masky said as he looked at his digital clock that rested on his working desk. "We don't have much time until The Operator gets back." Toby nodded and gingerly turned around on to his hands and knees, letting his upper body drop. He anticipated Masky so much that he couldn't help but let out a few chuckles as his boyfriend grabbed a hold of his hips and lift his ass up.

Masky raised an eyebrow as he searched his desk drawer for a bottle of lube. "What's so funny?" he asked as he finally got the bottle and squirted some of the substance on to his fingers.

"Nothing, I'm just excited." Toby cooed and shifted his lower body to get Masky's full attention. They rarely ever got an opportunity like this, given their circumstances; it was hard to sneak around. They barely got away with make out sessions, let alone to actually fuck.

"Hurry up already," Toby hissed. "You know how much I hate to wa- Ah!" Toby yelped as two of Masky's coated fingers were shoved into his entrance. Masky chuckled.

"You were saying?" he teased as he roughly thrusted his fingers in and out, making Toby pant softly into the pillow in pleasure. Seeing the younger male like this only made it so much more difficult to just tear off his boxers and pound him roughly, but he held himself back. He didn't want to risk injuring him, even if Toby couldn't feel pain.

After adding a third finger, Toby couldn't help but thrust himself back onto Masky's fingers, fucking himself on them and trying to find that one spot that would make him scream. He let out a small wail of protest as the warm fingers were suddenly gone, only to be replaced by hands on his hips again and the head of Masky's cock pressing against his tight entrance.

"Ready?" Masky hunched over the younger proxy's back and whispered into his ear, his eyes fogged with lust. Toby turned his head around and glared at his partner.

"No shit idiot, hurry up! Come on, please..." his menacing voice faded off into a desperate plea, his face a crimson red that traveled up to the tips of his ears. Masky didn't need to be told twice and slowly pushed himself quickly, and a bit roughly, into Toby, watching the younger boy's eyes widen at the sudden intrusion.

"Masky," he breathed out. He felt so warm, so amazing. After Masky settled in all the way, he waited for Toby to get comfortable. He then waited for the 'Go' sign.

"Move, move." Toby hissed. Masky did just that, grabbing a hold of Toby's slender waist and thrusting in and out of him as fast and as hard as he could, not caring to start a slow pace anymore. They needed to be quick about it.

Sweat dripped down the boys' faces, pants and hushed moans echoed off of the small room's walls. God it felt so amazing. It was so hot, so rough, fast, and so good. Their body heat increased as their hearts raced as they bathed themselves in the indescribable pleasure that coursed through their beings.

"So fucking tight, Toby." Masky said breathlessly and panted as he picked up the pace, thrusting harder. Toby could only moan and cry out in response, the pleasure eating away at him. One particular thrust from Masky sent shocks of pure bliss throughout Toby, making his eyes widen. A scream of complete ecstasy escaped from Toby's already dried throat.

"Ahh, There! Right there! Again, please, Masky, please!" Toby groaned loudly, the pleasure was too much; his untouched cock leaked between his legs as he gripped and shredded at the bed sheets.

Masky aimed again for Toby's sweet spot and got the same reaction over and over. Cries, screams, and whines kept emitting from the proxy below him. The knots inside both of their stomachs threw tighter and stronger. But they didn't have the time to go slow anyway.

"Masky, Masky, Masky..." Toby chanted as he moaned and cried out. It was too good to be true. How could this unbearable pleasure possibly be given to him? He didn't know what he did to deserve Masky's love, but he was so damn grateful. Hot tears flowed freely down Toby's cheeks, the intense pleasure building up quickly.

"Masky... Oh my God, Masky." he continued to pant. Masky loved the words that slipped out of Toby's mouth, it was like drugs.

"... This has got to be the only time when I actually enjoy you calling out my name..." Masky moaned and panted playfully, nuzzling his boyfriend's messy hair with his nose in a loving manner.

"I... I.." Toby couldn't even form words anymore, he just became a breathless, moaning mess as Masky continued to pound into him hard and fast. Masky reached his arm around Toby's waist and started stroking him in time with his thrusts.

"Masky, I can't last much longer like this..." Toby moaned. Masky kissed the younger proxy's shoulder blade and picked up the pace once again reaching his peek as well.

"Me too... just give me a minute..." Masky grunted as he suddenly squeezed Toby's cock to stop him from releasing. Toby gasped out in discomfort and pleasure at the same time.

"Masky, no- ah! No, please let me come, I can't hold on-" Toby moaned out into the pillow. What a tease.

"Just, one... second," Masky's thrusts got sloppy as he finally neared the end. He let his grip on Toby's cock go and let him finally have the release they both craved for.

"Masky, I'm coming, I'm co- Toby nearly screamed out, his knuckles gripping the sheets so hard as a couple of silent tears flowed down his cheeks from the pleasure. Masky was right behind, gripping Toby's hips so hard that he left bruises, spilling himself deep within his lover and letting out a long, low moan as the climax racked his body.

Finally.

For a long time, they didn't move, they just rode out their last bit of their orgasms, before Toby couldn't hold himself up and collapsed down, Masky following soon as he laid himself gently on to Toby's sweaty back. They panted harshly, Masky breathing hot air into Toby's ear.

He finally pulled out and layed beside Toby, completely exhausted. Toby wiped away the warm tears from his cheeks and grinned at Masky, turning back to his normal, obnoxious self. Masky raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he said lazily and let out a yawn. Toby giggled. "Your hair's a mess."

Masky rolled his eyes and lowered his mask back on to his face, then opened up his arms and invited Toby in. He accepted the invitation and snuggled up in Masky's embrace, sighing contently and cuddling into his chest. Toby's tics never stopped as he tried to relax. Masky grunted.

"Aren't you at least a little tired?" Masky asked. "No." Toby said; he was too fidgety. Masky let out a small laugh as he turned his head a little over his shoulders to read the time. Quarter to seven. _Ten more minutes..._ he thought and hugged Toby closer, wishing this moment never ended.

"That was different than usual." Toby stated after a while of peaceful silence.

"How so?" asked Masky.

"It felt more intense, you know? I liked it." Toby giggled. Masky blushed a little underneath his mask.

"Probably because we haven't done it in a while and it just sort of built up. I don't know." Masky admitted. Toby shrugged and hugged Masky tighter.

"It doesn't matter. Oh, and Masky?"

"Hm."

"I love you, you massive dork." Toby said with a small laugh. Masky sighed.

"Love you too, brat." Masky said which earned him a punch in the chest. He laughed as Toby stubbornly turned around with his back to Masky, protesting that he was not a brat.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading! Sorry that the characters were a bit OOC and cringey. **


End file.
